


Unfair (Timeless)

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, han nd hao are brothers/cousins, hao is like rlly closed off, haos mom dies so. beware, ill post more tags later, minor cheolsoo, slow burn i guess, tried to make this so angsty ugggh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: Teary brown eyes, voice wavering, and it's not fair how someone could look so beautiful while breaking his heart.(In which Wonu and Mingyu are immortal and Minghao doesn't have enough time.)





	Unfair (Timeless)

"You know... You shouldn't lean on your elbow so much."

"Leave me alone."

"It's probably bad for you. Maybe you could get joint damage from that?"

"Junhui... you are so overdramatic."

"I'm just looking out for you, Hao-hao!"

Minghao barks out a laugh, "Looking out for me, my ass. You always get me in trouble."

Junhui scowls at him, "Honestly? I'm so underappreciated."

Minghao only blows a raspberry at him in return.

"So... Gotten anywhere with Wonu?"

"You know I haven't."

"Just making sure."

"What about you?"

"No luck, my friend. He's still in love with Wonu."

Minghao hums, ugly feelings flaring up inside his chest.

He shouldn't be so bitter, really. He has no right to be so possessive and jealous when Wonwoo has no interest in anyone besides Mingyu. He's made that very clear.

"What a shame." He sighs.

"What a shame." Junhui echoes from besides him.

They both watch as Mingyu and Wonwoo laugh, sitting side by side underneath the biggest tree in the school yard.

Neither of them could deny the way Mingyu's eyes sparkle as he leans against Wonwoo and the softness in Wonwoo's as he looks down at Mingyu.

_Such a shame._

-

"Hao!" Mingyu runs towards him like an excited puppy, smiling so wide Minghao's face hurts just by looking at him. Wonwoo trails behind him, taking his time, with no expression on his face.

Wonwoo isn't smiling like he was when he was alone with Mingyu.

Mingyu launches himself at Minghao, making them both tumble to the ground. He hears Junhui cackle.

"Get off me, you doof."

"Guess what!"

Minghao throws Mingyu off of him, standing up to see Mingyu still sprawled on the grass. He still has a giant smile across his face.

"Me and Wonwoo are dating!"

"..."

Mingyu's face falls at the lack of response from Minghao.

"Th-that's great!" Junhui stutters out after the awkward pause. "About time, too!"

Mingyu gives Minghao a sad smile because he knows.

They _all_ know.

They know and they act like they don't.

Because it's easier than talking about jt and it keeps things from being awkward.

"Well." Minghao loosens his uniform's tie, taking it off as he starts to walk away. "I have to leave. See you guys."

"Mingh - " Junhui goes after him, grabbing onto Minghao's blazer to stop him.

"You should go comfort him." Minghao mutters.

"Wh-"

"I'm sure he feels like shit, you should go be there for him. It could be a chance, y'know. You could take him from Wonwoo."

"What about you? Can't leave my best friend alone and sad just because I wanna fuck the guy I like."

"I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, Junhui. I'll be fine."

"Doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"... You're right. It doesn't."

Junhui pulls Minghao to his chest, feels tears soak through his shirt.

He looks over his shoulder to tell Mingyu and Wonwoo to leave. He doesn't want to make things even more awkward.

He looks but they aren't there anymore.

-

"Hey."

"Whaddup."

"How are you feeling?"

"Junhui. We got shit faced yesterday, you _know_ how I'm feeling."

They graduated. They moved on from highschool and went on to college. At least Junhui did. Minghao thinks it was a waste of time and money. Besides, he has a solid job.

They decided to move in together. Minghao works while Junhui goes to school. Frankly, it's comfortable and just right for both of them.

Minghao's phone rings from the floor.

_"Minghao, I need you to make a delivery. Come pick up the package from Jisoo. I'll send you the addresses of delivery."_

It's Seungcheol.

Junhui waves at him from the door, mouthing to him that he'll be back after class.

Minghao waves goodbye.

"M'kay."

Lighting up a cigarette once he's outside, Minghao is off to visit Jisoo.

-

"Long time, no see, Hao."

"Hey, Josh."

"How's the wife and kid?"

"Eh, you know. The same. Wife's studying hard and Eight is still cute as ever." Minghao smiles at Jisoo, walking into his apartment. "How's your own wife and kids?"

"Keeping me busy, that's for damn sure." Jisoo sighs dramatically. "Wife is as bosy as ever and the kids probably got worse."

"My condolences."

"Wouldn't love them if they weren't they way they are though."

"Mm. Cheol told me you got a package for me."

"Oh. Yeah." Jisoo leaves the living room and returns with a box and some keys. "Car's parked a block from here, in front of Jeonghan's cafe. You got the address yet?"

"Yeah. Your wife sent it to me when I left my apartment."

"Good. Be careful, Hao." Jisoo gives him a pat on the back as he walks him to the door. "Say hi to Junhui for me."

"Will do. Bye, Josh."

-

"Hao?"

"... Oh. Mingyu. Wonwoo."

"I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It's just been two years."

"Two years too long! How are you?" Mingyu bounces over to his side, Wonwoo trailing after him like always.

Minghao tears his eyes from his tall, brooding figure, hands shaking as he searches his pockets.

Did he forget to bring them? No, he took them with him when he left the apartment. He even smoked one while be walked to Jisoo's apartment.

"I'm fine. How are you guys?" Minghao slams the car trunk shut. He ignores Mingyu's grimace and Wonwoo's scowl.

Cheol would kick his ass if he even _heard_ him slam the door so he promises himself to be more careful.

He checks the front seat.

"We're good. Moved in together last month." Minghao starts shaking even more, frantically looking for his cigarettes. He can't bring himself to look at Mingyu's beaming face. "I, uh, tried calling you a few times this past year, but you never answered."

"Oh. Changed my number. Sorry." Minghao lets out a shaky breath.

_Found them._

"You smoke now?" Mingyu asks, swaying from side to side where he stands, breath fogging up from the cold.

"Yeah. Helps." Minghao lights his cigarette up, inhaling until it hurts. Mingyu looks concerned and _God_.

Minghao wants to deck him in the face.

_It's not his fault._

"Why?"

Minghao freezes at the sound of Wonwoo's voice.

"Why what?" He asks weakly, exhaling smoke.

"Why did you change your number?"

Minghao laughs, bringing the cigarette up to his mouth again.

"I think we all know why."

"..."

They stand in awkward silence before Minghao lets his cigarette fall to the ground, putting it out by stepping on it.

"I gotta go. Nice seeing you guys again."

"Wait, Hao - "

Mingyu grabs the door before Minghao shuts it close.

"Hm?" Minghao looks up at him.

"Give me your new number, yeah?"

"... Junhui."

"Huh?"

"Junhui passes by this cafe after classes. Around three. You should come and talk to him. I bet he misses you."

Mingyu let go of the car door and steps back.

"... I see."

"Bye, Gyu."

With that, Minghao drives off.

-

"Guess who I ran into?"

"Mingyu and Wonwoo."

_"Wow! How did you know?"_

"You know how. Don't be sarcastic with me."

"You're right. They told me what happened."

"Mm." Minghao stares at the tv's screen, eyes glazed and unfocused.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think so."

Junhui flops down next to him, drapping himself over Minghao's side.

"You still like Wonu?"

"... I don't know."

Junhui sits up.

"What?"

"I don't know. I just _saw_ him, but he made me shake and I almost _cried_."

"Oh."

"I don't know if I like him or if..."

"... if?"

_If he reminds me how little time I have left._

"Nevermind."

"Minghao..."

Minghao gets up and waves over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a nap."

-

"I don't like him."

Minghao had thought.

He stared at his ceiling and _thought_.

Wonwoo scares him.

He doesn't shake at the sound of his voice, at the thought of his touch. He doesn't get anxiety because his eyes are beautiful as ever, cold and knowing.

No. Minghao only trembles because Wonwoo reminds him of what he'll never have.

 _Forever_.

"He... He has something I'll never have. He'll never die. And I will."

"Minghao..."

"And I... I was obsessed with that part of him, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I mean. When I first met him, I... Oh, man. I thought it was love at first sight." Minghao sighs and sinks deeper into the couch, shifting closer to Junhui subconsciously. "The feelings started fading after a while, but then. Then we found out."

Minghao remembers going through hundreds of photos, each with Wonwoo in them. He remembers the awe and fear he had once everything sunk in and when he faced Wonwoo.

He remembers looking up at Wonwoo from where he was in the floor, remembers feeling hot all over. With fear or want, he still doesn't know.

"I wanted him. I wanted _It_." Minghao mutters. "I want It more than anything and I think he knows. That's why he doesn't like me."

"Hey. Wonwoo likes you."

"Maybe. I just know that he hates the part of me that wants what he has."

They're quiet for a while.

"You don't need forever, Minghao."

"I know."

"Will you try to make up with them now?"

"No." Minghao laughs. "I don't need constant reminders that I'm mortal around."

Junhui sighs.

"Pussy."

-

"Gyu wants to meet up, Hao-hao."

"Wonderful."

"You'll go, right? He wants to talk to you again."

"Maybe. I don't know if I have the balls to talk to them again."

"You have to try, sooner or later."

"No I don't."

"Minghao."

Minghao glares at Junhui.

"If I go with you this one time, will you leave me alone?"

Junhuis beams.

"Sure."

-

"Hao! Jun!"

"Gyu! Wonu!"

"Hi, Mingyu. Wonwoo." Minhao nods in Wonwoo's direction, eyes not meeting his.

"Minghao. Jun."

"Hao! I haven't see you in so long!"

"It's just been a month, Mingyu."

Mingyu sighs, "A month too long, Hao."

They all sit in the cafe's corner, with Junhui and Mingyu's blabbering taking up all the silence.

"Sunflower!"

"Jeonghan. Hi."

"Oh, how I've missed you!" Jeonghan gushes, leaning down to hug Minghao, pressing their cheeks together, "You haven't dropped by in so long, I thought you abandoned me."

"He has a habit of doing that." Junhui says, smiling at Jeonghan, "Abandoning people."

"I know. He has issues."

"Die. Both of you." Minghao scowls.

"Oh, Sunflower." Jeonghan drawls, tossing his hair over his shoulder, "I just speak the truth."

"Your hair is longer than usual." Minghao says, changing the subject.

"Oh, Sunflower, you _know_ I don't care."

"Should I grow out my hair?" Junhui asks.

Minghao leans against Junhui.

"I bet you'd look great."

-

"You're so different around Jeonghan, Hao."

"... I've known him for a long time."

"Oh? How long have you known him?"

"Since I was five. His mom is my dad's sister. His parents took me in when mine died. We basically grew up as brothers instead of cousins."

Mingyu says nothing, face twisted in discomfort and curiosity.

"... Your parents died?"

Minghao looks at Mingyu and Wonwoo, confused.

"Yeah? Did I never tell you?"

"No." Wonwoo says, "You never did."

"Oh." Minghao frowns. "Must've slipped my mind."

There's an awkward silence.

"Don't worry guys. He didn't tell _me_ until my senior year."

"When did they - "

"When I was six."

"Oh... I'm - "

"Here you go!" Jeonghan appears with their orders, placing them gently on the table. "When are you coming over to visit, Sunflower?"

"Why do you call him Sunflower?" Mingyu interrupts, mouth full of cheesecake.

"Oh." Jeonghan blinks. "He gave me one when - "

" _Stop_."

" - he proposed the second time we met."

"Oh my god. Even _I_ didn't know about that!" Junhui laughs gleefully.

"I hope you both choke."

"That's so cute though!"

"I know!" Jeonghan enthusiastically agrees with Mingyu.

"I never knew Hao-hao was this cute."

" _Choke, bitch_."

"Back on topic: Mom wants to see you, Sunflower. She misses you."

Minghao sips his hot chocolate.

"I'll go over this weekend. I miss her too."

Jeonghan beams, radiating in a way very few people are capable of.

He looks like the sun.

Minghao felt good seeing Jeonghan smile like that.

Every time Jeonghan smiles like that, bright and so, so wonderful, Minghao feels a tug at his chest.

A tug that makes him gravitate to Jeonghan, a tug that makes Minghao think _it's not fair_.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see our sunflower."

-

"She's dying, Hao."

"You should've called me."

"You had stuff going on-"

_"You should've called me!"_

"..."

Minghao rubs his eyes, curling into himself.

"Junhui told me why you hadn't come to the shop recently."

"..."

"If you-"

"Why didn't you call me?" Minghao sobs, scarf around his neck providing some sort of comfort. "Why didn't you call me, Han?"

She gave him the scarf when he turned seven.

 _Green,_ she had said. _Green means hope_.

The scarf is soft to the touch, smells like the softener Junhui uses, but if Minghao concentrates _hard enough_ -

He can still smell the lavender softener she used.

"Minghao..."

She couldn't have kids. Something was wrong with her body and it didn't let her have the one thing she wanted most.

Jeonghan wasn't her flesh and blood. He came from her husband's ex-wife. Jeonghan and his father were abandoned when his mother decided they weren't good enough for her.

She tried. She tried so desperately to have children, to give her husband a baby, to give Jeonghan a sibling, to have somebody she could love and protect with all her soul.

She failed and it broke her.

So when Minghao came into her care she saw it as a second chance.

For both of them.

She raised him as her own. Raised Jeonghan as her own too. Loved them both with that big heart of hers.

"Oh, baby... I haven't seen you in so long."

Minghao tries not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ma."

"Don't cry, baby. You cry then I cry."

Minghao laughs weakly, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

Jeonghan stays quiet, making his way to the only chair in the room and sitting on it with obvious heaviness on his shoulders.

"I'll come to see you everyday, okay? I'm sorry I was so busy."

Minghao gulps thickly, turning a blind eye to the way Jeonghan's shoulders tremble.

"As long as I can see you one last time, I'll be good."

Minghao cries.

"It'll be okay, baby. It'll be okay."

Minghao shakes his head.

"Yes it will." She takes his hands in hers. "You have Jeonghan and those boy of yours, Junhui and Mingyu."

Her fingers are cold.

"I love you so much, Ma. Thank you for showing me what love is."

"Jeonghanie, come here."

They hug and cry.

The kisses she plants on his cheeks and hair feel like they're burning through his skin and settling deep into his bones.

"Always remember to take care of our sunflower, Jeonghanie."

-

"Ma?"

"..."

"Mom... _Mom_ , wake up."

"No. No, no, _no_." Jeonghan's voice cracks. "Mom, _no_."

"No!"

"Minghao..."

_"No!"_

-

"Thank you for taking care of him, Junhui."

"How are you holding up, Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan shrugs, obvious dark circles under his eyes and hair uncharacteristically tied back and messy.

_"It's not fair!"_

_Crash_.

"Oh, fuck."

Junhui and Jeonghan rush to Minghao's room, stumbling over their own feet.

"Minghao!"

Minghao throws his phone across the room, yelling and crying.

"Selfish assholes!"

Jeonghan wraps his arms around Minghao. Junhui strays from the room to the kitchen, to get Minghao a glass of water and to give them privacy.

"I hate them. I hate them so much." Minghao sobs into his brother's shoulder. "I hate them so much."

Jeonghan pulls Minghao down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the thin boy and crying into his hair.

They lay in bed, crying as Minghao mumbles about how _they don"t deserve forever, they did nothing to deserve it, they had no use for it but she did_ -

" - she deserved forever, Han. She deserved forever and ever." Minghao sobs into his brother's chest.

"I know." Jeonghan hiccups, petting Minghao's hair in a soothing motion.

"She deserved better."

"I know."

-

"I really don't think it's a good idea, Mingyu."

"Why not? We're friends and I just... want to make sure he's okay."

"You know how he feels about-"

"Too late, we're outside your door. Open up."

Junhui sighs, irritated with Mingyu's stubborn nature.

"Jun - "

"If he beats your ass, I'm not stepping in." Junhui snaps once he opens the door. "And if your boyfriend lays a hand on him, _I'll_ beat _his_ ass."

Leveling Wonwoo with a glare the same magnitude as the one he was receiving, Junhui steps aside and lets them in.

"Why are you - "

"You know damn well why, Mingyu Kim. You're being pushy and insensitive, of course I'm upset." Junhui gestures for them to have a seat.

"... I'm sure he won't be angry."

"He has no right to be." Wonwoo says, arm around Mingyu's shoulders. "It's not like we killed his parents. It's not our fault we won't die and everyone else will."

"Leave."

Jeonghan's standing at the doorway with a different shirt on.

"Jeo - "

" _Leave_."

Mingyu shrinks in his seat while Wonwoo only stares.

"Jeonghan, how's - "

"Here." Jeonghan shoves his tear soaked shirt into Wonwoo's lap, ignoring Junhui and Mingyu. "It's probably what you came here for."

Everyone sits in uncomfortable silence.

"Do you think it's amusing? Do you think it's okay?

"Okay to show your face in his home the day after his mother - _our_ mother died? Do you think it's okay to show up and start spewing all this insensitive bullshit? Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"He's the one that came looking for me in the first place. The only reason I'm even here is because Mingyu cares about him so damn much." Wonwoo snaps

"Wonwoo - "

"It's the truth." Wonwoo stands up, tugging Mingyu up with him. "I made it clear that I never wanted him around and he stuck around. It's not my fault he - "

"I what?" Minghao asks from behind Jeonghan.

He looks tired, voice weak in a way that no one but Wonwoo had ever heard before.

_I've liked you for a while and -_

_That's too bad._

_What?_

_You should stay away from me, Minghao._

_But -_

_I could never like you._

"Min - " Mingyu steps forward only to be stopped by Wonwoo.

"That I was sick of knowing that all the people I love are going to die? That I was sick of - "

"It's not my fault that you want what you can never have." Wonwoo interrupts.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu snaps, snatching his arm away from Wonwoo's grasp. "What has gotten into you? How could you talk to Minghao like that?"

He brushes past Jeonghan and towards his friend.

"Hao..."

"You should leave, Gyu."

"... okay. If you want me to, I will."

"... I do."

Mingyu flinches.

"Okay. Okay. Just..." Mingyu takes Minghao's hands in his. "If you ever need me, I'll be here for you, okay?"

"No, you _won't_."

"I'll _always_ be around, Hao." Mingyu tries to cup Minghao's face in his palms, but Minghao doesn't let him. He pushes his hands away and Mingyu feels his heart break, feels the shards dig into this ribs until he can't breathe from the pain.

He doesn't want to lose someone close to him. He doesn't want to lose a friend. He doesn't want to lose Minghao.

_Not again._

"Don't you _understand?_ " Minghao's looking at him with teary brown eyes, voice wavering, and it's not fair how someone can look so beautiful while breaking his heart, " _I_ won't be."

It's more than being bitter about an old crush.

Minghao doesn't have time. He has so little time, he doesn't have enough _time_ _-_

And Mingyu... Mingyu has _forever_. He has forever and so does Wonwoo.

Minghao will be gone and _they_ will still be there, alive, breathing and eventually they'll forget -

Minghao can't breathe, all he can do is think of how little time Minghao has with those he loves compared to the time Wonwoo and Mingyu have ahead of them.

"Do me favor and don't..." Minghao feels his throat close up. He gulps thickly and blinks, "...It's best if you don't try and contact me. For a while."

Mingyu's chest feels like it'll cave in the more Minghao speaks.

"How much is a while?" He whispers.

Minghao doesn't respond. They both know how long it would be. How long it would take.

Mingyu leaves with Wonwoo trailing after him like always.

**Author's Note:**

> AaAahhAAAAAA its been so long and i have so many works tht are like. begun but not even halfway finished and everything is a mess... ah, but i missed writing and posting and reading the few comments ppl left so here i am lmao  
> there will be more to this i just,,,need to finish it. im almost done dont worry. and im sorry if this is a bit awkward lol i started this months ago and my writing style changed so. bear with me please and thank you.  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this bbs! thank you for reading~~


End file.
